


Dining For Two (Trafalgar Law x Male!Reader)

by UlyssesWrites



Series: One Piece Modern AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: I'm copying all this from my DA, because I wrote these ages ago.
Trafalgar Law belongs to Eiichiro Oda.Matthieu, Akyra, and Alphonse belong to me.Plot and story belong to me. Any relevance to any other works are complete coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lunch date with your gay boyfriend is always a good idea.

  
    It was a sunny day; a very sunny day. The thermometer read 82 degrees Fahrenheit, and Law was laying on his waxed wooden floorboards, reading a book on modern medical history. He felt his eyes getting heavier from all the reading he has been doing for the past few days..   
  
     _Law_

  
    I stared at the book in puzzlement, realizing that I had read the same paragraph in completion three times. I slapped myself awake some, then continued reading, until I heard my phone went off; it was my boyfriend, (Name). The only reason why I knew this is because the ringtone playing was a recording of him screaming that he set up himself. I push the book away, reaching across the floor to grab my phone, reading the messages from him,  
  


* * *

 

  

>  From: The smol marshmallow  
>     To: Me
> 
>     Let’s get lunch.

 

> From: Me  
> To: The smol marshmallow
> 
> I can’t, I’m broke.

 

> From: The smol marshmallow  
> To: Me
> 
> I’m paying, dumbass. It’s a date. I’ll be down in twenty. I’ll be driving down. If you want we could either walk or drive to lunch.  
> Talk to you later darling~

 

* * *

  
  
    I smirked at his antics, that was literally the most aggressive way to ask someone on a date, and of course it’d be him to it. I looked at what page I was currently on and made a mental note of the page number and put it away with the other several medical books and decided to get ready for the sudden date that was dumped onto me as I waited for (Name) to get here, which wouldn’t be here for another 15 minutes. I busied myself with reading some manga, until I hear the familiar hum of ’67 Chevrolet Impala, and the sound of him cursing. I watch as he jogs up the stair of my door through the sitting room window, knocking on the door. As I was getting up to let him in, I could hear the faint shuffling of something, when I open the door for him, I see that he was indeed playing with something behind his back.  
     “Hey darling, how’re you?” He said happily, smiling. I suppressed my own smile as I let him in.  
    “Was just reading some, before I was berated by you via text a few moments ago. I will say, I was surprised at the bluntness of your proposition.”  
    “Sorry that I like dining out with my attractive lanky boyfriend.” He snickered, “who may or may not be the best looking piece of eye candy out there.” He winked, knowing exactly how he made me extremely flustered, as I had to look away so he wouldn’t see my blush.  
    “(N/N)-ya, why are you like this?”  
    “Because I love you!~” He smirked, who proceeded to pull out a large bouquet of flowers from behind his back, handing them to me, “and beautiful flowers for my beautiful boyfriend.” I had to excuse myself and walk to the bathroom, seeing how red my face was. I had to splash cold water on my face before returning to (Name), who was admiring my baby photos with my father, the flowers in a vase already.  
    “(N/N)- (Name)-ya, we should head out now, if you want to make it before rush-hour kicks in.” that caught his attention. He sprung up from the couch, grabbing my hand, he thanked my traitorous father for showing the images and dragged me outside, where it was as hot as hell.  
    “It’s as hot as Satan’s nutstack out here!” he shouted, climbing into his car, pulling the decorative windshield protector, which kept most of the sun’s blaring heat out from the vehicle, as he cranked up the A/C as he started the car, “we’re gonna sit here for a minute, because I am hot.”  
    “I know you’re hot.” I murmured, receiving a blush from him as he pulled his car into reverse, pulling out of my driveway.   
    “So smooth, Law. Where’d you learn that from?  
    “Only from the best, aka… You.” Usually I wouldn’t be shamelessly flirting like this, but I was feeling confident.  
    Instead of saying anything, he turned on the radio, playing his rock music loudly, as if he was trying to drone out his own blush.  
    “Where are we even going to lunch?”   
    “Panera Bread.” He said as he rested his face on his hand at a red light.  
    “What? That place can be very expensive, and you want to take us to lunch there? Considering how much we eat, I don’t want us to spend a fortune there! Maybe we should-“  
    “Trafalgar. I love you, but shut the fuck up. I decided on Panera. I know it’ll be costly, but I don’t care. I know about the endless nights of overworking yourself reading those damned medical books. You think I haven’t noticed the bags under your eyes, you are fricking crazy.” I could hear that even though he was pissed at me, he sounded upset, as if he was about to cry.  
    “I’m sorry…” he didn’t reply back, focusing on driving.  
  
     _Time skip brought to you by terrible karaoke in the car._  
  
    We pulled into the parking lot of Panera Bread, (Name) cursing at a family for not watching their kid, as he had to slam on the breaks to not hit the child, an arm pressed down onto my chest so I wouldn’t go flying forward.  
    “KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR KIDS, NOT YOUR PHONE, YOU BITCH!” he shouted through an open window, the woman looking up from her phone to pull the child away from in front of us as we slowly pull into a parking space, parking, and him slumping down in his seat, reading something on his phone.  
    The way he was sitting let the light pass through his hair and highlighted his face. As he sat there reading on his phone, he looked sobering; I didn’t want to look away from him. He looked absolutely amazing in the sunlight. He held a hand over his heart as he scrolled aimlessly on his device, not even reading anything at that point. His e/c eyes looked vibrant like priceless gemstones, and his h/c hair was peeking out from beneath the beanie he was wearing, his fandom pins on it shone brightly. The Stitch ‘Ohana means family’ silhouette shirt displays the muscles on both his stomach and arms. Moments like these, I feel the most calm; in the presence of (Name). I took about three secretive photos of him like this, then softly called his name to get his attention, where I took another one. He immediately realized what had happened, and proceeded to try to take the phone from me.  
    “Law I swear to god if you do not delete that photo I’ll kill you!” he shouts as he throws his entire torso at me as I jump out of the car, running pretty far from him as I set it as my lock screen.      
    “Calm down, it’s deleted.” I had moved the photo into another folder, so he wouldn’t know I had it.  
    “Good, don’t pull that shit again.” (Name) locked the car, “get over here so we can eat.” He said stubbornly as I walked back to him, making sure he didn’t see my phone as we both entered the restaurant, immediately being stared down by middle class families with their bratty children running around the place, almost knocking over an elderly woman with a cane.  
    “You already know what you want?” I asked (Name), who was nodding at me, holding the door open for the elderly woman.     When we both walk up to the server, who is obviously trying not to snap at the rude customer in front of her as she complains about her salad had hair in it (even though it was the customer’s own hair.) After two minutes of her threats, she leaves, checking my shoulder as she passes.  
    “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, I use to have a job in food, so I understand how infuriating that can be.” (Name) apologized to the woman, who sighed in relief.  
  “It’s ok, use to it. What can I get for you two today?”  
    “Well, I’ll take the Chicken Tortellini Alfredo with a mango smoothie for here, and he’ll take…” (Name) told her, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.  
    “Chicken cobb salad with avocado, iced coffee.” I tell her, who nods as she enters the order into the touch screen on the cash register, reading us our order back. After (Name) pays, grabbing our drinks, and tells them our name for us to be called, we sit at the more secluded part of the restaurant.   
    “I’m fricken hungry, food better come soon.” (Name) says sitting across from me, drumming his fingers on the clean table.  
    “We literally just ordered food, (N/N)-ya, be patient.” I tell him, who puffed his cheeks out in anger, mouthing the words to the song playing in the restaurant, “does Matt-ya like his red hair?”  
    “He absolutely loves it! I have so many photos on my phone of him and his hair so he can see it!” he pulls out his phone, seeing that his lock screen was of a smiling Matthieu, him, and I. He unlocks it, seeing briefly his space background as he opens the gallery, “I have a folder dedicated to this butt-munch.” He hands me the phone.  
    The images were all of Matthieu with his red hair, seen in selfies with (Name) or with his father, some with Eustass, giving thumbs ups to the camera. I felt a smile forming on my lips, but I didn’t hide it this time. (Name) looked so happy in the photos with Matthieu and his father. There had to be about 15 photos of just him and his brother, seven with all three, and maybe five with Eustass. The remaining twelve were Matthieu by himself, usually distracted. Despite being taken by a cellphone camera, they looked very well done, like he took them with his Canon camera.  
    “They may look bad, sorry.” I hear (Name) say from his smoothie. I shake my head at him, handing the phone back after his Instagram DM’s went off.  
    “They looked amazing. You look really adorable with your father and brother.” I smile at his blush.  
    “You’re acting so out of character. I can never get you to smile. Are you high?”  
    “No, I have a genuine reason to smile; and it’s you.” His blush worsened, covering his own smile. His blush faded though when his name was called for food, excusing himself and going to grab our orders. I sipped my coffee, sighing when I noticed it was watered down a bit. When I look to see where (Name) is, a child is telling him that she liked his shirt, making him smile, the little girl flustered after being complimented back. Walking away from the little girl, he sets our food on the table.  
    “God, I’m starving.” He opens the plastic fork, immediately eating some of his chicken, handing me a fork, more like throwing it at me when I ask him for one.  
    We dwell on some old memories, laughing as we ate, occasionally stealing some food from each other. (Name) being (Name), took a couple of selfies, dragging me into them. One selfie was timed, and before the photo snapped, I had pulled him into a kiss, smirking. When we finished eating and tossed out our trash, he ordered another smoothie, taking his unfinished one with him and the newly bought one into the car, cranking up the A/C. He then pulled out from his spot, driving to a frozen yogurt shop.   
    “Why are we here, (N/N)-ya?”  
    “Matthew loves the froyo here, I’m gonna run in here real quick!” he snatches his wallet and phone, slamming the car door and walking into the establishment. I sit back, seeing the photos I was tagged in today on Instagram by (Name), smiling. I can see his h/c hair through the large window as he holds two cups in his hands as he talks to a green haired female, waving goodbye to her as he walks out and into the car, setting the cups in cup holders, finishing the rest of his first mango smoothie.  
    “Having fun yet (N/N)-ya?” I hold one of the cups, being that there is no more room, as he nods at me.  
    “Got one for my old man too. Better get home before they melt.” We take off to home.  
  
     _Time skip brought to you by smoothies are really good IDK what to put here_  
     “HOME!” (Name) bumped the door open with his ass, holding the smoothies in hand, wallet and phone slipping from between his fingers as he sets the cups onto some coasters.   
    “Welcome back Satan.” His father chuckled, walking into the room, Matthieu and a dog following behind, making (Name) very excited all of a sudden.  
    “Oh my god! My baby Akyra!” he ran up to the just as excited dog, who was bouncing around. He dropped to his knees and hugged the Shiba Inu.   
    “You guys have a dog? Since when?”  
    “We’ve had one for a while, but Akyra here was staying with my sister as a sort of comfort buddy. It’s complicated.” Alphonse explains as Akyra knocks my boyfriend onto the ground, bouncing around him and licking him, “Akyra is (Name)’s dog, got her for his birthday when he was 13 or 12, one of the two.”  
    “Sit girl! Sit please! Akyra!” he laughed from the floor, the dog sitting next to him. I go to pull him up, but then the dog starts growling at me, “Akyra no! No!”  
    (Name) gets up himself, booping her nose, then gently taking my hand. I was trying to step away from her, but he tugged me forward. Matt was watching from the couch, gently patting Akyra on the head. My hand was then showed to Akyra, fingers laced with (Name)’s. He let Akyra smell his hand, then turning his wrist so she could smell mine.  
    “Akyra. Listen to daddy. This is friend. Friend.” Akyra suddenly started yipping, licking my hand, making (Name) let go, as suddenly she jumps onto me, almost knocking me down as she tries to lick my face. “Akyra you doof, get down.” She listens, licking my hand.  
    “Big bwother! Welcome back!” Matthew ran off the sofa, clinging to (Name)’s leg like a koala, his hair the vibrant Eustass-red colour. He picked him up, putting his brother on his shoulders, “how was the date?” he asked.  
He chuckled, “It was good, thank you Matthieu for asking. I brought froyo for you and the old man.”  (Name) points his thumb at his father.  
    “HEY! I’M NOT THAT OLD!” Alphonse shouts, grabbing his froyo with his name written in red.  
    “Shut up you are way older than us, even if we add up Trafalgar and I’s ages up. I got orangesicle for you and the old one got espresso because coffeeholic.”  
    “Thank you big bwother!”  
    “Thanks Satan.” They both say in sync, eating their froyos.  
    (Name) lays onto the couch, as I try to sit next to him, Akyra takes the seat near his head, licking his face, making him laugh and shout, sitting up and hugging him. The smile he had was the widest I’ve seen in a while. His laugh was more genuine sounding, and he had tears pricking in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. I made sure to take some photos of him in this state. He was so happy and jovial; laughing and playing around with Akyra, running around the room and wrestling with the dog playfully. When the dog knocked him over, he hugged the dog and held her onto his chest, rolling around and yipping. They both laid on the wood floors tired, trying to catch their breaths.  
    “Having fun down there?” I call from my spot on the couch, smirking down at (Name), who smirked back, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulls me from off the sofa, wrestling me, Akyra pouncing around yipping.  
    We wrestle each other some, Alphonse recording the entire thing, Akyra pulling at our clothes, but not hard enough to tear them.  (Name) throws his beanie at me while my phone slips from my back pocket, the keychains attached to the carabiner clip clipped to his beltloop rattling as we roll around, Akyra jumping onto us. We were playfully slapping each other and tickling each other as Matthew shouted at (Name) to win, even though I’m not sure if there could be a winner, we just rolled and tickled, as Akyra nipped at us gently, yipping and trying to sit on us. I was a laughing mess; (Name) wasn’t that well either. The wrestling ended up with (Name) under me, and I laying on top of him, huffing for air.  He grinned, as he pulled me into a kiss, and I kissed back, the kiss tasting salty from the sweat dripping from our faces as we grinned childishly.  
    “DRAW!” Matt shouted, jumping onto my back, giggling, Akyra resting her head on my shoulder.   
    “Draw it be. The chosen one has spoked!” Alphonse boomed. I sat up, hooking my hands behind my back, holding Matt in place as I stood up, him clinging to the back of my shirt.  
    “You look like a koala papa with his koala baby.” (Name) said as he stretched his back out, grabbing his beanie from the floor and my phone.  
    “Let us go koala baby.” I start walking away, spinning on my heel, making him giggle.   
    “Sorry to cut this short, but you and Satan need to go upstairs while squirt and I start cooking dinner.” Alphonse says, handing (Name) his phone, which he used to record everything,  
    “I can help dad, Law can too.” Akyra was standing next to him, nuzzling his hand.  
    “No, you two already cooked dinner three times this week, go upstairs and suck each other’s faces or something. I am the head honcho of this home. Take Akyra with you.” He pushed his son towards the stairs, (Name) slowly walking to away, the dog pushing him forward. We both trek up to his room.  
    “Akyra, come up on the bed.” He pats his cover, her jumping up and laying on his left, and I sit on his right.  
    “Wanna do anything?” I ask, seeing all the videos that his father took on (Name)’s Instagram, my eyes widening on the photo of us kissing after our wrestling.  
    “I don’t know, but if you’re trying to hint at me with the photo on your screen…” he points at the photo, grinning slyly.  
    I chuckled, setting the phone aside, “you are a very blunt person.” I tell him as I squish his cheeks together, kissing his forehead, nose, then lips, laying back on the large bed.  
    “You’re a jerk, not letting me kiss back.” He lays on top of me, Akyra lifting her head, but setting it back down. (Name) kisses my jaw, moving so he was closer to my face, nipping my cheek.  
    “Says the one biting me currently.” He has a cheesy grin, making me smile. “I’m gonna kiss that grin off your face.” He says, kissing me.   
    Kisses with (Name) feel special. He has a gentle hand on my cheek, and holding my hand with the other. He plays with my piercings, his hair tickling my face, every kiss with him he always smiles. Never do kisses feel out-of-place, and never feel stale.     Each kiss is a new experience. I sit up, him on my lap as he lets go of my hand, clinging to my shirt. I had a hand on his back, pushing him closer to me as the kiss got deeper, (Name) licked my lips, asking for entrance, which I allow, our tongues dancing. When we pull back for air, Akyra wiggles onto our laps, jealous.  
    “You doop, you’re ruining the mood.” He repeatedly pat the dog’s butt, making her happy. While he does this I kiss him again, kissing him for as long as I can until Akyra gets jealous.  
    She then starts howling, making (Name) panic, shushing her, hugging her and giving her the attention she wants.  
    “Now I can see how Akyra is your dog; both small, cute, and get jealous easily, and crave attention 24/7.”  
    “I’m not that small! You’re only two inches taller than me, mister 6 foot.”  
    “I love you (Name).” I say, kissing his forehead.  
    “I love you too Law.”


End file.
